Different
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: Leafkit always has, and always will be, different from the rest. Even her own parents. The reason, of course, is obvious. Leafkit is a fox — nothing can change the inevitable. When instinct kicks in, Leafkit could kill the Clanmates that spared her life. But destiny is not always written in ink. Rated 'T' for possible violence. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is only an idea, Review what you think! **

* * *

"It's a fox cub!" Sparrowtail gasped. I stood at the head of the patrol, we had found a tiny fox cub in a pile of leaves. It could barely walk. I sniffed around, it smelled as if it's mother hadn't been there for days, it would soon die.

"We should get rid of it, it will only cause trouble." Fernclaw said in disgust.

"Fernclaw is right, I'll do it." Jaystar sighed, unsheathing his claws. He brought his paw down to hit the small cub when I jumped his front of him, his claws scratching the side of my face.

"Hazelmoss! What are you doing?" He cried, he had hurt his only daughter.

"You can't kill an innocent little cub, it can barely walk!" I hissed through bared teeth, I could feel blood dripping down the side of my face where he kit me but I ignored it. I would not let them harm this cub, even if it was a fox.

"Hazelmoss, you're going to have your own kits soon. If this fox grows up on our territory it would only cause harm, maybe even injuring your kits. I won't let that happen." He hissed.

"It doesn't have to be like that!" I prompted.

"What do you mean?" Sparrowtail asked.

"I mean that I'll take care of it. I'll teach it the ways of our Clan." I mewed.

"We can't have a fox in the Clan!" Fernclaw growled.

"I'll take care of it." I repeated.

"Hazelmoss, are you sure?" Jaystar asked.

"Please father, this is what I want. I will take care of it." I promised.

"Alright Hazelmoss, but if that cub causes any trouble it's on you." Jaystar warned.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this!" I purred.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue with it? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Leafkit! Pass the moss-ball here!" My brother, Stormkit purred. I batted the ball over to him with my paw.

"Pass it here Stormkit!" My other brother, Stonekit mewed.

"No! Don't pass to Stonekit! Pass it to me!" My third brother, Shadekit pleaded.

"Here you go Streamkit!" Stormkit purred, passing it to my sister. I had three brothers, Stormkit, Stonekit, and Shadekit, and a sister, Streamkit. Streamkit his the moss-ball over to me. I batted it as hard as I could, it rolled in between Shadekit's paws and into the warriors den. Moments later, our father Blackfeather came out with the moss-ball in his jaws. He put it at Stonekit's paws and turned to me.

"Leafkit, you have to be careful!" He hissed angrily.

"Sorry." I muttered. Blackfeather scowled at me before padding over to the deputy. I could see Ferndust, one of the senior warriors glaring at me but I ignored him as my eyes followed the moss-ball. I didn't care, I was used to the glares the warriors gave me. I wasn't quite sure why, but I didn't bother asking.

"Shadekit! Streamkit! Stonekit! Stormkit! Leafkit!" Our mother, Hazelmoss called.

"Do we have to come in already? I want to play more!" Streamkit protested.

"Skykit and Whitekit get to stay out!" Stonekit protested.

"It isn't fair! We're not even a moon younger than them!" Stormkit scoffed.

"Can we please stay out?" Shadekit pleaded.

"Please Hazelmoss?" I begged. Hazelmoss couldn't help but laugh.

"It's already getting dark out, you don't have to go to sleep yet but I want you to at least come back into the den." Hazelmoss mewed.

"Fine." Stormkit grumbled as we stumbled into the den. I glanced over my shoulder to see the faint moon before following my brothers and sisters into the den.

* * *

"It isn't fair! Why can't we be apprentices?" Stormkit complained.

"Because you aren't six moons old yet." Hazelmoss retorted.

"But we will be soon! It isn't fair that Skykit and Whitekit get to be apprentices before us." Shadekit hisses.

"They are older than us. Besides, they're Sky_paw _and White_paw _now, mouse-brain." Streamkit scoffs. I can't help but smile.

"I want to go on patrol! I want t show those mangy ThunderClan cats that WindClan is better than they are!" Stonekit purrs, shredding a leaf with his tiny claws.

"ThunderClan already knows we're better than them! I want to battle a ShadowClan warrior! I would make him go crying back to his camp like a kit!" Shadekit mews.

"Could we shadow Blackfeather's patrol?" Streamkit asked Jaystar as he padded over to us.

"You know you can't leave the camp." Jaystar scoffed.

"Please? We'll show our father how great warriors we would be! He wouldn't even see us coming!" Stormkit purred, crouching down and slowly moving forward to demonstrate.

"Yeah! We'll be so sneaky, Blackfeather would be so proud of us!" Stonekit wriggled excitedly.

"You're father is already proud of you, you should know that!" Jaystar mewed, nudging Stonekit softly.

"I know, but he would be even more proud of us if we followed him without him knowing!" Stonekit scoffed.

"I'm sorry kits, but you have to stay in the camp until you are apprentices." Jaystar shook his head before saying goodbye.

"It isn't fair." Shadekit grumbled.

"It won't be long until we're apprentices, you'll see." I purred.

* * *

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Shadepaw Your mentor will be Darksky!" Jaystar purred as my brother touched noses with his mentor.

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Streampaw! Your mentor will be Ravenflight!" Jaystar mewed. I watched my sister greet her mentor.

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known Stonepaw! Your mentor will be Ferndust!" I smiled as Stonepaw touched noses with the senior warrior.

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw!" Your mentor will be Runningstream!" Our leader purred as he touched noses with Runningstream.

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Leafpaw. I will be your mentor." Jaystar mewed, I touched noses with him and padding over to my littermates.

"Shadepaw! Streampaw! Stonepaw! Stormpaw! Leafpaw!" The Clan cheered. _Finally! I'm a WindClan apprentice! _

"Jaystar, I'd like to speak with you." My father, Blackfeather mewed. I watched Jaystar walk aside to speak with him.

"What is on your mind, Blackfeather?" Jaystar asked.

"Is it smart to make it an apprentice?" he hissed.

"Why wouldn't we make your daughter an apprentice?" Jaystar stared at him blankly.

"Don't treat me like I'm a kit, Jaystar. You and I both know very well what she are we going to do when the other Clans see her? They will see us as a threat." Blackfeather growled.

"Isn't that a good thing? If we're a threat than they won't risk attacking us." Jaystar scoffed.

"Surely you aren't letting her come to the gathering tonight?" Blackfeather stared at the WindClan leader.

"Why not? I won't treat her any different from the others, Blackfeather. You shouldn't either." Jaystar said, walking away from my father without another word. _Who is he talking about? _


End file.
